Tocan las campanas, las campanas de Notre Dame
by Schwerelos
Summary: The rich and the ritual knells of the bells of Notre Dame : So here is a riddle to guess if you can / sing the bells of Notre Dame / what makes a monster and what makes a man? : Inspirado en Bells of Notre Dame, del Jorobado de Notre Dame, de Disney.


**Título: **The rich and the ritual knells of the bells of Notre Dame  
**Fandom: **Ouran High School Host Club **  
Personaje:** Yuzuru Suou, Anne Sophie Grantaine, Kaneko Suou, Tamaki Suou**  
Género: **Drama**  
Resumen: **_So here is a riddle to guess if you can / sing the bells of Notre Dame / what makes a monster and what makes a man?_  
**N/A: **inspirado fuertemente por un video que acomoda la backstory de Tamaki a la letra de **Bells of Notre Dame**, de la película del Jorobado de Notre Dame, de Disney. Y no, la abuela de Tamaki no tiene nombre conocido, se lo puse yo. (Significa _doubly accomplished_, por si querían saber.)

**The rich and the ritual knells of the bells of Notre Dame**

_Morning in Paris, the city awakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame_

Las campanas de Notre Dame empezaron a resonar cuando Yuzuru llegó a la catedral. El lugar era realmente sobrecogedor: la cúpula, los vitrales, todo daba muestra de una gran dedicación de manos de un verdadero maestro. No había podido resistir la tentación de visitar el lugar, a pesar que tenía mucha prisa -y unas cuantas reuniones pendientes-, pero siempre había querido conocer esta catedral, desde pequeño, y la culpa la había tenido Victor Hugo. Yuzuru paseó por la enorme iglesia, observando con detalle cada lugar, tratando de recordar los pasajes que había leído hace tanto tiempo y recrearlos en esta clásica construcción, que bien contribuía al ejercicio, ya que parecía que dentro de ella no habían pasado los años.

Yuzuru estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando, de pronto, hasta el último feligrés se hubo retirado, dejando el lugar prácticamente vacío. Cuando se dio cuenta -y sólo fue porque se le ocurrió revisar la hora- se quedó quieto, casi sin respirar, y disfrutó el momento: se encontraba a solas en Notre Dame.

- ¿No deberías estar rumbo a Noruega?

Yuzuru volteó, sorprendido. La voz rasposa, firme y dura sólo podía provenir de una persona, pero no entendía por qué había de estar ahí.

- ¿...Madre? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Alejando a mi hijo de las distracciones, por supuesto. Tiene deberes que cumplir.

- Madre, aún tengo suficiente tiempo para-.

- No era lo único de lo que quería hablar.

Yuzuru asintió.

- Me lo imaginé, ¿qué es ahora?

- Se trata de mi nieto.

- ¿Tamaki? ¿Qué...?

- No estás volviéndote más joven, Yuzuru, y yo tampoco, y el Emporio Suou necesita un heredero.

- Madre, ¿de qué estás hablando?

- Volver al bastardo tu heredero.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Bajo ciertas condiciones.

Yuzuru suspiró. Sabía que habría sido demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

- No sé si quiero saber qué estás pensando, madre.

- Ya lo sabrás. Parto a Lyon en este mismo momento.

- ¿Lyon? - Sólo podía haber una razón para visitar ese lugar - Pero, ¿y Noruega?

- Yo parto a Lyon. Tú debes ir a atender tus responsabilidades.

- ...madre, creo que sería preferible si-.

- Ni una palabra más, está arreglado.

Yuzuru suspiró una vez más, los ojos fijos en la cúpula de la catedral.

- Por supuesto, madre.

Kaneko Suou lo miró a los ojos, se dio la vuelta y partió. Yuzuru se quedó un par de minutos más en el corazón de Notre Dame, pensando si quizá su familia y él podrían en algún momento tener asilo.

_The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame_

Anne Sophie estaba regresando a su casa del mercado, de brazo de su único hijo. Traían pan y pescado y todos los ingredientes necesarios para preparar una _quenelle_. El joven, de brillantes ojos azules y cabellos dorados como el sol, miraba sonriente a su madre, un cierto nivel de preocupación plasmado en su rostro. Los últimos días, su madre no había estado nada bien, necesitaba ser atendida debidamente y, a pesar de que su papá se encargaba de proveerle medicina, no era suficiente. Los últimos meses, el aporte económico proveniente de Japón había disminuido considerablemente, seguro bajo la orden de la líder del emporio, su abuela. Anne Sophie tan sólo sonreía, sin embargo, aún cuando estaba completamente pálida o incluso luego de haberse desmayado de pronto.

Ese día, al volver, tanto Anne Sophie como el joven René estaban dispuestos a pasar una tarde alegre, cuando, al entrar en casa, se dieron con la sorpresa de encontrar a Kaneko Suou esperando en la sala.

- Buenas tardes.

- ...Señora Kaneko.

- ¡Abuela! ¡Qué alegría!

- Tenemos asuntos que hablar, Anne Sophie.

- ¿Asuntos?

- Tamaki, retírate, por favor.

- ..._maman_?

Éste se paralizó. Volteó a ver a su mamá, quien dirigió su mirada a la recién llegada.

- ¿Qué-?

La mujer no cambió su expresión.

- Hazlo.

- Ve, René.

El joven salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, donde le entregó las bolsas de las compras a Hannah, quien hacía las veces de ama de llaves.

- ¿Qué pasó señorito René?

- Mmm, no sé. Todo es muy extraño, pero... ¿crees que podrías ayudarme a preparar _quenelles_? Quiero sorprender a _maman_.

Hannah sonrió.

- Claro que sí.

_Even this foul creature may  
Yet prove one day to be  
Of use to me_

- Tengo entendido que estás delicada de salud, ¿no es así?

- Oh. Sí, he... he estado un poco mal, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse.

- Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto.

- Señora Kaneko, no sé a qué quiere llegar con esto-.

- Tengo una oferta.

- ¿Eh?

- Una oferta. Te ofrezco solvencia y aporte por el resto de tu vida, suficiente para que puedas adquirir todos los medicamentos que te hagan falta sin preocuparte.

Anne Sophie parpadeó. Era una oferta demasiado generosa.

- ¿A cambio de qué?

- Tu hijo.

- ¡¿Eh?!

- El emporio Suou necesita un heredero.

- Señora Kaneko, de seguro está bromeando.

- No tendría por qué hacerlo. Tu hijo a cambio de solvencia económica. Me parece justo.

- ...no me corresponde sólo a mí tomar una decisión de esa magnitud.

- Podría simplemente llevarme al bastardo, estoy en mi derecho. No obstante, te estoy haciendo una oferta más que generosa, deberías alegrarte.

- No. No puedo hacer esto.

El joven, mientras tanto, había estado preparando el almuerzo con la ayuda de Hannah. No era muy bueno cocinando, pero tenía la costumbre de preparar algunos platillos con la ayuda de su mamá, y esta vez, quería mostrarle que sí podía, que lo había cocinado sólo para ella. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que su madre y abuela podían estar teniendo. Sirvió dos vasos de agua en una bandeja, y pensó en usar la excusa de alcanzarles bebidas para ir a echar un vistazo. Jamás se habría imaginado la clase de conversación que ambas estaban teniendo, y cuando llegó y entre-escuchó algunas frases, tuvo que esforzarse por no dejar caer la bandeja.

La idea le dolía, le dolía demasiado, pero cualquier cosa era preferible a que su madre empeorara por falta de tratamiento adecuado. No podían dejar pasar una oportunidad así.

_But a trap had been laid for the gypsies  
And they gazed up in fear and alarm_

- Deberías hacerlo, _maman_.

Anne Sophie sintió que el corazón se le detenía al escuchar a su hijo de pronto. El joven estaba en el umbral, observando a ambas con ojos aparentemente vacíos de toda expresión. Ella se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

- René.

- Necesitas esos medicamentos, _maman_. Sabes que sí.

- Pero no podría... no podría...

- Yo estaré bien. Estaré con papá, ¿no es así?

El joven volteó a ver a su abuela, quien no dijo nada.

- No, no, René, no entiendes.

- _Maman_?

Anne Sophie volteó a ver a Kaneko Suou, tratando de evitar que cayeran las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos.

- No volverás a verla, niño.

- ......_quoi_?

- Si te vas conmigo, te olvidarás de esta mujer.

Ni madre ni hijo dijeron palabra alguna.

_At a figure whose clutches  
Were iron as much as the bells_

- No estoy de acuerdo, bien lo saben, con que Yuzuru haya desobedecido mis órdenes, pero eres de mayor importancia para la familia. Sin embargo, no perdonaré la relación de tu padre con esta mujer, así que si decides venir conmigo, deberás olvidarte de ella.

Pasaron largos minutos antes que alguien mencionara palabra alguna.

- ¿Pero ella estará bien, verdad?

- ...René.

Kaneko Suou tan sólo asintió con desdén. El joven volteó a ver a su madre.

- Quizá... quizá sea lo mejor para ti, _maman_.

- René, no.

- Lo necesitas. Estaré bien, estarás bien. Estaremos bien.

La japonesa se puso de pie también, ojos fríos e impenetrables fijos en la francesa.

- ¿Qué dices, Anne Sophie?

- ...René.

- Promete que mejorarás.

- René.

- _Je t'aime, maman_.

El joven besó dulcemente la frente de su madre, apenas sonriendo, estrechándola en sus brazos. Ella se aferró fuertemente a él.

- Terminaré de ayudar con el almuerzo.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación.

- Acepto su oferta, señora Kaneko.

- Excelente.

_You can lie to yourself and your minions  
You can claim that you haven't a qualm_

Cuando Yuzuru se enteró del trato que su madre había ofrecido a su esposa, casi enloqueció de ira.

- ¡¿Pero por qué?!

- Calma, Yuzuru. Fue una simple negociación.

- ¡¿Cómo?! Madre, es mi esposa. Mi hijo. No puedes utilizarlos de esta manera.

- Esa mujer no es tu esposa, Yuzuru. Y ese niño es tanto tu hijo como mi nieto. Si tienes alguna objeción, bien podrías ver cómo ayudarlos luego que los prive de todo apoyo económico. Y te desherede a ti. ¿Quieres causar todo eso?

- ...madre, no entiendo por qué.

- Ya deberías saber tú muy bien por qué, Yuzuru. Tu hijo vendrá a Japón para el próximo inicio del año escolar.

- ...Sí, madre.

- Una cosa más.

- Qué podría ser.

- Espero que tú tampoco vuelvas a verla, Yuzuru.

Él no supo cómo responder.

- Puedes retirarte.

Yuzuru caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su madre.

- Crees que todo esto que haces es lo correcto, ¿verdad? Que sólo importan las apariencias, la posición y la sociedad. No sabes cuánto te equivocas.

- Retírate, Yuzuru.

- Buen día, madre.

_Just so he's kept locked away  
Where no one else can see  
_  
Tamaki Suou acababa de llegar a Japón, nervioso, algo emocionado, pensando en su madre todo el tiempo. Estaría bien, lo sabía. Y él estaba decidido a ser feliz en donde quiera que estuviese, por ella, para que no tenga por qué preocuparse. Estaría con su papá y con su abuela, y aunque no el primero estaba casi siempre de viaje, y no era tan cercano con la segunda, no importaba, eran familia.

Kaneko Suou exigió verlo la mañana siguiente que llegó de Francia.

- Abuela, buenos días.

- Veo que llegaste como esperado.

Tamaki asintió.

- Te llamé el día de hoy porque quiero dejar establecidas ciertas reglas, antes que nada.

- ¿Reglas?

- Así es. Sé que dije que serías el futuro heredero de los Suou, pero en realidad, no es más que un periodo de prueba.

- ¿Prueba?

- Demuestra que eres digno de dirigir el Emporio Suou en un futuro, nada de niñerías, ni juegos. Tenemos una imagen ante la sociedad que pienso mantener.

- ...abuela, yo...

- Y otra cosa, no vivirás con tu padre y conmigo.

- ¿Q-qué?

- Ver tu rostro me recuerda constantemente a esa mujer, y aceptarte en la Mansión Suou, sería como aceptarla a ella indirectamente. Vivirás en la Segunda Mansión, donde fuiste recibido anoche. Todo está preparado, como puedes ver. Y empiezas clases el próximo lunes.

Toda la información le cayó a Tamaki como un balde de agua fría, por lo que no pudo más que asentir.

- E-Entiendo, abuela, no te decepcionaré.

- Me encargaré que no lo hagas. Puedes retirarte.

Tamaki asintió una vez más, se dio la vuelta y salió. Evocó el recuerdo de su madre, sonriéndole, y trató de imaginarla bien de salud, disfrutando del aire fresco allá en Francia, y pensó que, aunque quizá ser feliz costara un poco más, definitivamente valía la pena.

_Now here is a riddle to guess if you can  
Sing the bells of Notre Dame  
Who is the monster and who is the man?_

Nadie hubiera podido creer, de haber podido enterarse, que el joven rubio recién llegado de Francia en realidad tenía un 'pasado oscuro', como lo llamarían. No con esa sonrisa seductora, el brillo de sus ojos, el sonido de su risa. Tamaki Suou llegó y el mismo día se hizo popular en Ouran.

Los que serían sus mejores amigos, por supuesto, sabrían toda la verdad, toda la historia detrás de esa sonrisa, esa mirada. Y, naturalmente, al igual que los demás, no podrían comprender cómo el hijo del director podía vivir día a día como lo hacía, habiendo tenido que soportar separarse de su madre.

Ninguno de ellos podría nunca siquiera aceptar a la líder del emporio Suou, que siendo la misma abuela del rubio francés, lo había sometido a una posición tan terrible, y en cierta manera degradante, sólo por considerarlo indigno, un bastardo, a quien debía tolerar por ser la única opción que tenía para el futuro.

Ellos sabrían bien quién era el verdadero monstruo de la historia.

_And some say the soul of the city's  
The toll of the bells  
The bells of Notre Dame_

Las campanas de Notre Dame empezaron a sonar cuando Anne Sophie llegó a la catedral. Yuzuru le había contado acerca de su visita a este magnífico lugar y, desde entonces, ella siempre había querido visitarlo. Paseó por la enorme iglesia, imaginándose cómo sería poder compartir esto con él, poder compartir esto con su hijo. Se sentó en una de las primeras bancas y cerró los ojos, aislando todo pensamiento de su mente, y concentrándose sólo en el resonar de las campanas.

En ese mismo momento, las campanas de la torre del reloj del colegio Ouran indicaron el término del día escolar. Tamaki se quedó observando la torre por un momento, sintiendo una extraña familiaridad en aquel repiqueteo, una conexión especial, quizá las campanas trataban de darle algún mensaje. Sonrió hacia el cielo, tratando de enviar el mismo sentimiento de regreso, y reanudó su andar.

_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells of Notre Dame_


End file.
